


【灿俊】搜美打一架的正确方式

by hazellatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellatte/pseuds/hazellatte
Summary: 本来想写搜美吵架的故事 后来写着写着就歪了破車预告
Kudos: 12





	【灿俊】搜美打一架的正确方式

黄仁俊和李东赫关系很好。

是的，没有人会否认这个事实。

但只限于半个月前，最近半个月这两个人的关系可以说是发生了翻天覆地的变化，令人费解的程度好比有一天罗渽民不抱着朴志晟了，朴志晟突然不叫辰乐了，钟辰乐突然不发出海豚笑声，以及李帝努的笑话突然变得好笑一般。

别人都以为搜美会找一个月黑风高乌云密布的晚上到天台解决他们之间的矛盾，可惜并没有———东北大哥只会在嘴上哔哔，易推倒小熊正和大熊一齐学习泰拳，期待有一天黄仁俊会正面过来单挑自己。

然而还是想太多了，除了必要的对话和联络，黄仁俊连一个正眼都没给过李东赫，又或者说只要一闲起来李东赫就连他的后脑勺的呆毛都没见着过。

天台单挑的事，可能还要再酝酿一下。

说时迟那时快，导致两人正面决战的引火线这不就来了么。

一个刚进公司不久的练习生在声乐练习室越过黄仁俊，直接往李东赫那边走，把他昨天留在练习室的外套还给他。

呵，男人，昨天还说喜欢我但今天和别的男人在自己面前甜言蜜语？噢不，已经不是昨天了，我就当作你从来没对我表白过一样。臭男人，我祝你今天扭到脚明天闪到腰后天被花盆砸！

黄仁俊发现自己好像说太狠了，正和老天商量着要怎么把话收回来，就见那人和李东赫一同坐在钢琴椅上开始四手联弹。

大哥你带师弟练习而已可以不用靠得那么近啊喂！

黄仁俊把这句吼出来了，李东赫被惹怒了，无辜的练习生要吓死了。

“你发什么疯啊黄仁俊？”李东赫噌的站了起来，说罢还撸起衣袖，露出肌肉匀称的小臂。

李东赫瞪人的时候眼睛会露出过多的眼白，就是一副“最好你现在给我乖乖认错”的样子，又挑一挑好看的眉毛，摆出“不然就直接干一架”的架势。

“我就是看不惯你李东赫不行吗？”黄仁俊毫不含糊，扯着嗓子冲他嚎。

黄仁俊比了个眼色让那人先离开，但他却一脸惊慌的继续坐在李东赫身边，睁着大眼睛微微对他摇头。

“你现在再不走明天就可能被赶出公司了，以勾引已出道的前辈为理由。”

然后那人就连滚带爬地离开了房间，真不夸张，他本身就被黄仁俊吼得腿软，而且李东赫还一副要打人的模样，未见过世面的年轻人吓得连路都不会走了。

“黄仁俊，看不惯我就别看了，恐吓人家弟弟还是不是男人了？”

“你一边说爱我一边跟人家搞在一起那你还是不是男人了？”

黄仁俊一想起那天见到的景象就来气，他走到李东赫面前一手就揪起他的衣领，咬紧后牙青筋暴现地说，“你李东赫，背着我跟别人接吻，不是男人———”

李东赫一下子按住他的后脑就往上吻，趁着他还微张的双唇把舌头横冲直撞地探入他的唇齿间，黄仁俊使劲往他的胸膛上推，男人单手环在他有些纤幼的腰间，丝毫没有要放过他的意思。

黄仁俊闭上眼睛，双手环在他的颈后，用舌尖搅拌着他的，大力地吸吮了一下，又用门牙一咬，李东赫就吃痛得马上放开了他。

“黄仁俊，你欠揍了是不是？”

李东赫有些粗野地将黄仁俊狠狠地按在男厕的单间墙上，一边在他颈间吸吮细腻的肌肤，一边解开他衬衫上的扣子。

“李东赫，你疯了？这里是公司！”

李东赫又吻上他在大声讲话的嘴，夺取着他的气息，直到他的呼吸明显变得急促，双手不断在自己胸前拍打才停下亲吻。

“仁俊尼不乖就是要收拾一下，你说是不是？”他的衬衣敞开着，露出白净的上身，身上没有一丝多余的赘肉。

用牙齿轻轻扫过胸前乳尖，带来细密麻酥的快感，快感像是电流通过全身，黄仁俊被李东赫弄得腿软了。

“李东赫，不要…”他受不了只能低喘着向李东赫求饶。

可是他似乎听不见，解开他的皮带、牛仔裤，用腿往下踩着又分别抬高他的双腿，轻易脱掉外裤，下身只剩下一件三角黑色内裤。

“这么刚好我今天也穿了黑色，黄仁俊要不要看看我的？”

黄仁俊盯着他带着色情意味的双眼摇摇头，可是手却被他抓住向他下身探去，伸进宽松的运动裤隔着内裤抚摸上他的欲望，半硬的性器在自己手里一动，他又难以控制的直接扒下他的裤子，握住滚烫的性器上下撸动。

黄仁俊左膝撑在厕板上，站不稳的右脚被李东赫扶住站立着，双手抵着水箱，呜咽着接受着身后男人的顶弄。

“黄仁俊，我不是男人？”他握着黄仁俊的腰胯，又深又狠的抽刺着，直弄得黄仁俊红了眼眶。

“你是……呜，慢，慢一点…”身体被猛烈地刺激着，身后的男人很清楚他的敏感点，每一下都刻意地只集中在那一点，又爽又难受得浑身战栗。

“这都是仁俊尼自己惹来的喔。”李东赫并未因为他的话都想着放开他，反而更加卖力了。

叫你半个月都不理我？刚刚还跟我吵架，不操哭你我都不姓李。

“李东赫，我…好讨厌…你……”黄仁俊整个身子都在抖，想要往前爬逃离他。

李东赫一下按住他汗湿的臂部不让他动弹，也不再作身下的动作，性器在他的涌道里一动，撩得他难耐得流下了生理泪水。

漂亮的脸蛋带着泪痕，李东赫一见就不敢胡来了，弯下身凑近他轻声问道，“仁俊尼讨厌我什么了？” 

“讨厌你跟他接吻！你是渣男不懂爱我就只懂操我！”

“黄仁俊我不否认我是很懂操你，但是我不爱你还有跟他接吻的事，你是怎么胡思乱想出来的？”李东赫退出了他的身体，套回两人的内裤，转身坐在厕板上，让他坐在自己大腿上。

我和别人接吻？我不爱你？这两件事在目前比要操哭他更为重要，李东赫决定跟他好好聊一下，立即，马上。

被操爽到一半又被迫停止的黄仁俊不情不愿的坐在他大腿上，对着爱人的脸就翻了一个大大的白眼。

“那天我都看到了，你坐在练习室跟他接吻了，你还闭着眼睛就是很享受的样子，如果你爱我又为什么跟别人接吻？！”

李东赫这个人真的好让人讨厌，偏偏他又去他妈的好爱这个男人。

可是李东赫冤枉啊，黄仁俊开始跟自己冷战那天根本就没有跟别人接吻，他又怎么可能对黄仁俊以外的人有兴趣。

“接吻是没有的事，我不知道是不是错位还是怎样，那天他把我拉去练习室让我教教他，可是我不到五分钟就坐在一旁睡着了。”

李东赫真的很真挚很真诚，真得比珍珠都还要真。

黄仁俊又想起的确好像只有那人的脑袋在左右微晃，李东赫的身子坐得很直，手也是一直交叉放在胸前。

噢他妈的误会李东赫了。

黄仁俊不知道该怎么办了，黄仁俊不说话了，黄仁俊避开他的眼神了。

“仁俊呐，我又哪里表现得不爱你了？”

黄仁俊又想起在自己手机里来自李东赫的五千多个未读短信。

噢他妈的李东赫哪有不爱自己，只是我自己在生闷气什么都看不到。

“没有……”此刻东北大哥毫无底气。

“爱你，很爱你。”李东赫拉起他的手，温柔地在他手背上落下一吻，抬头看向黄仁俊的眼神里全是爱意。

别再哔哔了李东赫，小爷后面还湿着呢。

“李东赫你别再说了你是不是硬不起来了？”


End file.
